


Somebody New

by marcelmayfair



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelmayfair/pseuds/marcelmayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carmilla and Laura are reunited, Danny reflects on her feelings for Laura and meets someone new. Post-Season Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody New

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little piece to show what happened to Danny after she brought Carmilla back to Laura and Betty's room in Episode 36. I feel like Danny deserved a little better than what she got in the series. If I get enough kudos and good reviews then I'll explore the themes of this fic in further one-shots and pieces.

A gentle sigh left Danny’s lips as she stood in that hall. She did not look up at Perry as she felt her eyes on her.

Perry stepped closer to her, resting a hand on her arm, seeing as she couldn’t reach her shoulder without lifting upward onto her tiptoes.

“Are you okay?”

Danny finally looked over at Perry, giving her a weak, not exactly sincere smile.

“Yeah, Per. I’m good.” She replied, trying to be as believable as possible.

Perry didn’t believe her for a second, but she knew better than to prod her at the moment. She gently rubbed her arm and pulled her hand away, giving her a little smile.

“I’m gonna head back to my room. If you need anything let me know.”

Danny nodded to that. “Thanks, Lola. I’ll see you around.”

“I’ll see you around,” Perry turned on her heels and headed down the hall.

Danny watched her for a bit, then she turned away, heading down the opposite end of the hall.

As she strolled down the hall, she couldn’t help but let her thoughts wander back to that moment back in Laura’s room. She couldn’t help but think about the look on Laura’s face when she had revived Carmilla. She couldn’t help but catch the affection that glistened in Laura’s eyes as she hugged Carmilla. Just thinking about it made a lump form in her throat.

There was a time when Laura would look at her that way. But now… now that Carmilla fucking Karnstein was in the picture, Laura didn’t need her anymore; except for when it served her best.

Danny continued down the hall, trying her best to push those thoughts to a dark corner of her mind. That was easier said than done.

She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Laura would completely wrap herself up in the little world that would belong to her and Carmilla. And she wouldn’t even be a thought on her mind anymore.

It was that last thought that finally struck her where it really hurt.

She stopped in the middle of the empty hallway. She then moved over to a wall nearby and leaned against it, bracing herself against the sudden wave of hurt that constricted around her heart. Tears welled within her eyes as she pressed herself up against the wall behind her. A strangled grasp left her throat, which would then turn into soft sobbing as she slid down the wall.

She seated herself on the floor as she cupped her face within her hands, crying into her palms.

Laura. Her sweet, sweet Laura did not want her anymore. Laura didn’t need her anymore. And it hurt.

Damn you, Carmilla. Damn you for taking Laura. Damn you!

The sobbing would continue until she heard a soft, concerned feminine voice address her.

“Are you okay?”

Slowly, Danny lifted her head from her palms and looked up at the source of the voice.

Standing before her was a beautiful young woman. She had curly, black hair that just kissed her shoulders, golden brown skin that glowed heavenly in the hall’s light, and strikingly piercing Emerald eyes. The young woman’s facial features suggested a mixture of African and European ancestry.

Danny shook her head gently, unable to answer over her own sobs.

The young woman knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes. “What’s your name?”

“D-Danny. Danny Lawrence.” Danny responded, barely able to speak between her sobs.

“My name is Samara. Samara Vorden.” The other girl introduced herself in return.

“Now,” Samara spoke again. She reached out and took Danny’s hands gently, still looking into her eyes. “Why is such a pretty girl like you sitting all alone in a wall way like this, crying?”

Danny sniffled softly as she tried to calm herself. She did not pull her hands out of this girl’s grip. There was something soft and comforting about her. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she felt so comfortable with this Samara. And it was that comfort that allowed her to confide in this young woman, telling her story of woe and sorrow.

And Samara stayed there with her, her hands cradling Danny’s, caressing them gently as she comforted her and eased her pain as much as she could.


End file.
